1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing technology of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and more especially, to a method for manufacturing array substrates for producing thin film transistor (TFT) array substrates of OLED displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display technology has been developed fast for years. Flat displays have replaced bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become part of our daily lives. A commonly used flat display comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an OLED display. The above-mentioned flat displays have merits of small size, low power consumption, and no radiation, so the flat displays are leaders in the market. Each pixel on the array substrate of the flat display comprises a switch for controlling the pixel itself. The switch is a thin film transistor (TFT). The TFT comprises at least a gate electrode, a source, a drain, a gate insulation layer, and an active layer. Each of the pixels is independently controlled by a driving circuit so that each of the pixels does not cause crosstalk to each other.
Low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) array substrates are often adopted in traditional high-definition (HD) OLEDs. LTPS array substrates undergo 9 to 13 masks. It is more complicated to process LTPS array substrates.
However, it is not recommendable that amorphous silicon (a-Si) array substrates of low-definition (LD) panels undergo 9 to 13 masks that LTPS array substrates undergo since the processes are complicated and cost is high.